


Best Trouble-maker

by wolf18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little dark humor, Damian is still a kid, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf18/pseuds/wolf18
Summary: Damian is the best trouble maker in this house. Whether intentionally or unintentionally.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Best Trouble-maker

\---

A rare day when Batman and all his Robin can gather and have a meal. Especially with the presence of Red Hood - Jason Todd. Although not often admitted, but everyone knows Jason's presence always makes Batman happier than usual.

So, everyone silently had dinner and enjoyed each other's presence.

Or at least, that was what they thought. Until:

"Father, get me the sauce." Damian ordered. The boy was still not old enough to just stand up and be able to reach out for everything at the end of the table.

Although not very satisfied with Damian's attitude, Bruce was very happy to support his son. However, he is not the only one reaching out to do so.

"I asked for help from my father, not you, Todd!"

"Whoever told you to call "Father". I am also a "Father". " Jason was a bit annoyed by the boy's insolent attitude but still managed to refrain from the law of not fighting during mealtime from Alfred.

Meanwhile, the rest of the eyes on the dining table were focused on Jason. And Bruce was the first to speak.

"Father!? When did you become Father, Jason? ” His body was full of shock like when some asteroid descend into Gotham and he had no plans to stop it yet. Probably worse than that.

"No." Jason waved his hand. Instinct reminded him to quickly explain before the story in Bruce's head flew higher and flew further. “Recent days, I’m pretending to be a priest in the church to follow a case. So, I will react just listen to anyone calling "Father”. "

The answer makes everyone relieved. The image of Jason holding some babies under his arms is a bit scary.

As for Jason, he felt he was a bit disadvantaged. Suddenly, his case was public and Old Bat would definitely come to take care of him. So, taking revenge, he also decided to piss Damian off a bit.

“Kid, I’m Father. He is also Father. ” Jason pointed to himself and then to Bruce. “So to distinguish you should change the way you call. Call him Papa or something.”

"Like I will do as you say." Damian bit back, but his pink ears were enough for Jason to make a V-sign in his heart.

In the end, Bruce had to intervene in the brothers' brawl or the dinner would never end. But the peace only lasted until Damian spoke again.

"Daddy, get me a salad plate."

Instinctively, Bruce reached for his salad again. But then, he realized another was doing the same thing. The awkward moments lingered around for a few minutes. And then. Bruce growls loudly.

" **Daddy**!!??"

" **Oh shit**." These are the last words of Dick Richard Grayson.

-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Later, Damian changed to call Bruce Papa like the way he called Talia Mama. And it's very cute.  
> 2\. Dick was buried by both Bruce and Jason.  
> 3\. Tim was invisible throughout the story. Because he only want a peaceful dinner and did not want to attract Damian's attention. God bless him.


End file.
